


Weed whacking

by G32project



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, I want to fucking die.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G32project/pseuds/G32project
Summary: “Hello we smoke weed and eat pussy everyday, welcome to pokemon snap”





	Weed whacking

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this was made in five minutes

It was bright day in inkopolis; and of course Pearl being a fan of that real sticky icky, really wanted to blaze some weed.

“Maybe I should smoke some devils plant, Marina” spoke The brave young inkling who spoke to her partner like she was the love of her life.

“Pearl you are going to fucking die you twat” “I’m your twat” “I know that” And with that Pearl and Marina went to the local Mary Jane Blige store; And purchased some Legal Marijuana.

Because if you don’t buy it legally, you can get arrested you fucking idiot.

Anyway Pearl and Marina made out afterwards I want to die This is the end of the story you can now take this as my Suicide note


End file.
